A Series of Mindless Laven Sex?
by Legna the Esor
Summary: Just seriously; the title. NO LaviYuu, Parings with Noah or Yuu. Strikly: Lavi/Allen. Requests available!


_**A/N:**_** Oh my god! I'm alive and adding something! -le gasp-**

**Okay, since I've been working on my only other story that has taken a very boring point. I'm here to present you some old stuff of Laven porn! OH FRIKKEN BOY!**

**This first one will be just smex. But there will be ones with stories, I promise. And also these are just to get out of my system. I will also accept requests if wanted too.**

**I will be making alot.**

_**A Series of Mindless Laven Sex? Chapter 1: First**__/__**Allen's P.O.V.**_

My breath tangled between my throat. It was hard to breath with all the blood rushing to my face and me working my mouth and tongue on Lavi's hardened length was almost getting unbearable for me to hold on any longer. Even Lavi was breathing heavily.

"Ne beansprout, can you do it alittle harder?" he chimed.

"Y-You...!" I toke a breath in while I lifted my head from my work. Heavy blush still on my face. "Damnit Lavi, I said stop calling me that!" I leant down again, more forceful in my pace; making him groan.

"Mmn, yeah your really good at that...Allen." Lavi placed a hand on my head and ruffled my hair, I let out a moan. Even the smallest of touches from him were making it harder to hold on.

I caught on to the comment he had made earlier and my face heated even more that it already was. This is my first time, I've never had sex nor have I practied in it. I've also never considered the fact I would be doing it with a guy, also this guy being my bestfriend.

But he took it alittle to far for me when he placed his hand on my naked thigh and my jaw squeezed him from the sensitivity.

"OW!!"

His cry split through the thick air and his body tensed under me. I looked up to his face to send him a apologenic smile. "Tha-that's so mean...!" His faced was shocked from my accidental 'chew'. I couldn't exactly feel my face from the heat but I knew I was smiling. I guess I was smirking in a evil way.

"Your a real child Allen, you know that right? You need some punishment." I heard and felt the soft sheets under us fold slighty as Lavi rummaged through them.

I continued on my work of cleaning Lavi's erection of his precum; even though it was getting painful for me to hold on without flexing my lower hip and thigh muscles. I wondered to myself what he was getting. Suddenly I felt his skin touch near my entrance, I was about to yell at him when some cold thick liquid(and a lot of it) was pressed in to me.

"Just alittle cold, that's all." Lavi's pitch in his voice practically screamed _sarcasm_.

"Mmn...HAH!" I was getting close, the heat in my stomach and pain in the arch of my spine builded everytime he thrusted more (my guess lube) in. I shivered. I cried out louder everytime, I had a chance to lift my head.

He pushed in another finger; counting three so far. And he started strecthing the fingers outward, That hurt a bit but thanks to the lube it didn't stay for long. Then all of a sudden Lavi groaned loudly and he came in my throat; It surprised me but I managed to chram it down with a loud gulp.

It tasted alittle funny and I couldn't really get over the fact that I couldn't figure out what it tasted _similar too_. I noticied that Lavi's finger's were still pumping inside me. "L-la-lavi?" I choked out, I couldn't believe he was still going and I thought I would burst from the build up that was happening between my legs.

"Mmmn?" His tone was very relaxed, "Hah...we ar-we're done...ri-right?" the arms that balanced me up were shaking; I could barely hold it any longer. All of a sudden Lavi's fingers were removed and I fell on my side. I was shaking, it was impossible to hold it in any longer.

I watched out of the corner of my eye as Lavi looked at me smiling while pulling off his shirt.

"Wha-what?" I stuttered breathlessly, He leaned down over me. His fingers grazed my cheek gently before cupping it and pressing his lips carefully to mine. It was gentle and caring but also very hot. Lavi's other hand grazed down my stomach; making me giggle.

His hands left my skin for a few minutes before studying me and looking at my skin. The blush was heavy on my face, I just knew it. But honestly, it was hard to tell. I felt like one full sack of fire all together.

Lavi's arms pushed my knees up against my chest, making me let a moan out. "W-Wait...la-..vi." I coughed lightly. I knew this would hurt, even though their was a whole lot of lube in me, I could even feel it leaking out.

"It that a No?" A cute innocent look crossed his face. He was definitly not innocent. I moved my head from left to right shakingly. "Your so cute Allen." He leaned down again and placed his member against my entrance.

I cried out, the warmth was unbearable and he wasn't even in me yet! I was trying to get my self to relax, but everytime I tried, precum leaked from my member. He then pushed in and made a very loud groan as I was still tight down there. "C-come on Allen, just relax." I knew I was squeezing the living daylights out of him.

It was painful enough for me to start shivering violently. Lavi was pretty big but, that had really nothing to do with the pain that nearly drowned me. Noticing this, his lips swept against mine. Softly.

I did try to move every so often between the passing minutes, only a sensitive pain would blow through my whole body each time. Lavi gently massaged my sides whilst kissing me gently.

Lavi was being careful not to move to fast but I could see his resolve come crashing down as I started moaning and protesting for him to go harder from the slow friction.

It didn't take long, "Nnn...L-lavi? I'm gonna...!" Not even an amount of three seconds did it take for me to climax with a scream. It did hurt but the pressure was gone and I fell limp; not being this relaxed for awhile now.

Lavi's gave about a few hard thrusts after the ordeal and came with a hard grunt. Over are hard breathing I could hear the soft drops of Lavi's hot seed on flesh. While my own was still splashed on our stomachs.

Still connected for alitte as Lavi laid softly on top of me, placing hard and sloppy kisses down my face. He grinned at me.

"Now wasn't that _hot_?" His question made me glare up at him. I balled up my fist and it connected with his shoulder.

"Lavi, you nearly made me explode!" I cried, the force of my massive orgasm may have made me shaky and tired. Didn't mean I couldn't land a good punch on someone.

Lavi had been pulled onto the floor from the force but never-the-less he was on the bed again, cuddeling with me.

"I don't mind having sex with you, Lavi. In fact I was the one that wanted it."

I spoke evenly into his chest, trailing circles with my index finger. Examining how dark the black rough skin of my left arm was to his creamy-tan flesh.

"But seriously, if I'm about to do it again. No more mindless teasing."

**Hefty amout of blush~right now! o////o**


End file.
